


Where there is love there is life

by MyownFairytale



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyownFairytale/pseuds/MyownFairytale
Summary: At the beginning all Allie had was the way she felt about things.Now she didn't feel anything.This is about how she gets her feelings back.





	Where there is love there is life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic about how Allie and Harry help each other deal with their problems.  
> There is a panic attack described in this fic - not in detail but if thats triggering to you I would recommend not reading this.

At the beginning all Allie had was the way she felt about things.  
The way she was devastated about her sister death. It felt like her entire universe had just collapsed and Allie was floating around in the leftover nothingness.  
The way she was hopeful her parents would come for them in the beginning or that someone else, someone older would figure everything out and everything would go back to the way it used to be.  
The feeling she had when Harry kissed her at the party- confused because she couldn’t believe he would choose to kiss her out of all people and happy because he saw her when it felt like no one else did.  
The way she felt like sunshine and warm hugs around Will, especially after he confessed to having feelings for her and the way she felt empty once it all ended.  
That emptiness was all she had now. The emptiness and at the same time that desperate longing for any emotion at all. But nothing could make her feel. Not little baby Eden smiling at her or Will yelling at her for breaking his heart and them not being friends anymore after. 

It was like her job as mayor, trusted on her by everyone else, had killed what made Allie Allie and she couldn’t even manage to blame them for it because she didn’t feel anything anymore. She was running around feeling empty but was somehow still able to do her job, to make this place survivable for all of them, until she stumbled across Harry by accident. 

She was wandering around his house, inspecting the living conditions there as their new rules dictated her to, when she heard someone gasping for air. She ran towards the noise and saw Harry sitting on the bathroom floor with only his boxers on. He looked like he’d been crying for a while. He was so distressed he didn’t even notice Allie standing in front of him. Allie immediately felt worried, a feeling she didn’t recognize until it was over already, and desperately looked around for a paper bag. 

She had read in a magazine that this would help people get their breathing back under control. How Allie didn’t remember but all that matter now anyways was to get Harry to breath normally again. As she found a paper bag in the back of a cabinet in the kitchen, Allie felt hopeful and proud for the first time in a long time. She grabbed the bag and ran back to Harry.  
Getting Harry to breath into the bag was way more work than she had anticipated but after a while his breathing returned to normal. He was still crying though so Allie sat down next to him and hugged him close to her chest. His warmth reminded Allie of the sunshine she once felt with Will but she quickly dismissed that thought. This wasn’t the time nor the place. 

Allie’s butt was already numb and her legs asleep before Harry was calm enough to get up but she didn’t mind because of Harry’s grateful but timid smile he gave her as she helped him up from the bathroom floor and into his room so he could get dressed. Allie went into the kitchen once she was sure Harry could manage it on his own.  
There she felt the worry about him take over her usual emptiness and it was replaced by happiness when she saw Harry shuffle into the kitchen. She pushed the mug of hot tea and the piece of toast she made him towards Harry and watched with kind eyes as he ate it. 

“Is it okay if I ask you about it?” Allie questioned carefully looking at Harry’s face to gauge his reaction. He swallowed visibly but nodded. “What happened, Harry?”  
“I … I can’t … I don’t.” Harry was struggling for words and looked around the room for the answer. Allie waited patiently until Harry figured out what he wanted to say. “It’s the anniversary of my dad’s death tomorrow.” Allie was surprised – firstly at the fact that it had already been a year since the tragic car accident and secondly that Harry trusted her enough to tell her the truth. 

Moved by his confession Allie grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
“I sometimes panic and usually I can get a paper bag or something on my own but today’s panic attack was the worst one I’ve ever had. I couldn’t move and …” Harry was starting to freak out again so Allie shushed him and hugged him close.  
“You’re not alone okay! I am glad I could help you today but I’m sorry this happens to you.”  
Instead of answering Harry just squeezed her tighter and rested his head on her shoulder. And there it was again. The feeling of warmth inside Allie was getting bigger and bigger the longer she was standing there hugging Harry. IT threatened to overtake the emptiness but Harry pulled back before that could happen and Allie was back to feeling empty. 

From that moment on Allie didn’t accept the emptiness anymore. She wanted to fight to feel again, to regain her old self. The feelings she craved were the strongest around Harry so she spent every waking moment she could with him.  
After a while her feelings came back in other moments too but that didn’t stop her from spending time with him. It was as if they both benefitted from each other.  
Harry was happier and Allie was always there to help him through panic attacks and Allie finally felt like herself again. Her feelings for him grew and grew until Allie felt like they would explode if she didn’t confess them to Harry and luckily for her he felt the same way about her.  
When they kissed it was like Allie felt all possible feelings: anger, happiness, pride, hope and love – all at once and since that moment Allie’s feelings or lack thereof wasn’t the only thing she had in her life anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all kudos, comments and constructive criticism  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
